Vampire Academy's Blood Promise
by VA4life
Summary: my version of blood promise, continues from where SK left off! follows rose's journey to find dimitri, and the outcome of their reunion, good or bad! this is my first fan fic, hope you like it, any ideas/reviews would be great!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I in no way own anything relating to Vampire Academy including story and characters**.

Chapter 1

Slowly I trudged along the highway thinking about what I'd just done, what I was about to do, none of it was pretty. I'd just walked away from my best friend, the one I'd sworn to protect all my life, Lissa, the last of the Dragomirs, in order to go kill my soul mate, the man I love, Dimitri. What a screwed up life I lead, I just walked out on the Academy a few months from graduation, meaning I'm not even a guardian yet. I wonder if they'd let me back in if I returned and if Lissa would forgive me for the treacherous betrayal I bestowed on her. Not that I had any intention of returning, I knew full well that I might die, I mean I'm going to face off against Strigoi and even if I did succeed I don't think I'd be able to return or even live out my life. I know that there is a wonderful guy waiting for my return at the academy who likes me and whom I promised to return to when all this was over but it wouldn't be right, he wasn't Dimitri and I was damn sure I would never love another. You can't mend a broken heart, let alone a broken soul. My eyes began to burn with tears but I held them back before they could spill over my cheeks.

I continued walking sticking my thumb up when a car was near. I'd hitchhiked before with Christian back when we were on our way to save our friends Eddie, Mia and Mason from facing off against a rouge group of Strigoi. Unfortunately I couldn't save them all and I will never see Mason again. Thinking about it brought an ache to my chest like it always did, but Mason was at rest now, peaceful I hoped. Even though I was an 18 year old girl hitchhiking alone I figured I'd be able to take on any human attackers, I'd been training all my life to fight Strigoi and I had succeeded, what was a human next to one of them. Besides I carried a silver stake with me, I'm sure it would do as much damage to a human as a Strigoi. A car began to slow in front of me and pulled over to the curb, an old rusty Ford Ute. I walked to the passenger side, opened the door and sat down, trying to be confident and make it seem like I did this all the time. To my surprise when I looked at the driver it was a middle aged woman with short greying hair and a pleasant smile, far from what I expected. I greeted her with a smile and told her my name, first only, and where I was heading, Missoula. She stated that she was heading there herself and told me how she was going to visit family, I only half listened to her upbeat banter as my mind kept wandering elsewhere, past, present and future.

When we finally arrived on the outskirts of town I asked if she knew where the bank was that Adrian had told me to go to and if she could leave me there. I promptly thanked her when we arrived and wished her and her family well. I walked up the steps and into the main lobby, I was struck by the magnificence of the building, polished marble floors, gold encrusted Grecian pillars, mahogany desks, illustrious artworks, I couldn't believe this was a bank, but I guess if the wealthiest Moroi could entrust their money to this bank, what do you expect? Looking lost the concierge asked if I needed any assistance, I told him I was here to finish opening account and he led me toward an office on the side. I sat down at the desk opposite a man in a well groomed suit. I told him who I was and what I wanted and he promptly collected the forms and asked me to sign. I felt terrible for using Adrian like this, when I knew how much he like me and how I can never return his sentiment, but I had more important things to worry about now. I couldn't quite believe how much money was in the account, but I didn't want to use it so I only took what little I needed to get by before leaving.

I had some idea where Dimitri might be, I'd spent a lot of time thinking it through before leaving the academy. He'd said that if he was ever turned that he'd want to be killed and that is what I was going to do for him, and for me. I headed toward the bus station, purchased my ticket to Spokane, brought a few supplies and boarded the bus. It was a long journey with a few stops on the way. I slept for most of the trip, thinking that I would need all my energy for when it really mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After reaching Spokane I headed towards the shopping mall and below into the tunnels where the Strigoi had left their list of Royals, their hit list. I didn't expect any Strigoi to be here, I didn't even know if they still used these tunnels, but I was carrying my stake in hand just in case. I thought my best chance at catching Dimitri was at one of the Strigoi's attacks, they would be too busy fighting and killing their proposed targets to see me come out of the nowhere and take him down. I found the wall with the markings and copied it down on my own paper. I stared at it trying to work out where they were likely to make their next attack and work out the pattern at which they choose who to attack. I stared aimlessly for what seemed like hours until finally it hit me. They were picking the families by location and isolation. They chose the families that lived away from the big cities, that were isolated from the majority of their family and royals in general, thus lowering the amount of protection, both guardians and magical in the area making the kills easier as they were undetected. But they are not only killing royals, their main targets are the royals but they don't just stop there, they are killing all within the houses, Damphir and Moroi alike. Stunned at this new revelation and feeling the need to flee the tunnels incase any Strigoi returned, I headed out of the shopping mall and to my next location.

I really didn't want to return here, the memories it held were not ones I wanted. I had made my first kills at this house and lost the life of a friend. This house changed me, for better or worse I don't know. This sun was starting to set but there was enough daylight to keep the Strigoi out of sight for now. It was odd that their hideout was located in the middle of suburbia, in a nice house with manicured lawns; it didn't look like an evil layer for the walking dead. I didn't know if they were still here but I waited in a nearby yard under the cover of an oak tree. As soon as the sun was below the horizon and the night took over the sky, I saw the front door open and watched four Strigoi walked to the black SUV parked on the driveway. I recognised two of them. The blonde Strigoi which threatened Lissa back at the academy during the attack, and Dimitri. My heart sank as I couldn't stop staring at Dimitri as he walked so gracefully towards the car, climbed in and drove away. I stared at the direction the car left for a few minutes before finally a cool breeze broke my trance.

I returned to a hotel near the shopping mall where I entered the main office and asked for a room, the woman at the counter eyed my quizzically when I refused to show her my identification and insisted that I would pay cash and promised to make no trouble. She considered for a while before finally agreeing if I slipped her an extra two hundred. I agreed. I didn't like using Adrian's money unless it was necessary, but it was definitely useful to have. I headed toward my room where I ate some spoils I acquired at the shopping mall whilst working on my plan. The room came with internet access and I perused through it for information on the royal families, where they lived, how many there were, how influential they were, etcetera. Once I thought my plan was as good at it could get I took a steaming hot shower before heading to bed and putting my plan into action.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I rolled over to look at the clock; it blinked 5:30am. The clock illuminated the room in a faint orange glow, but through a crack in the curtains I could tell it was still dark out. I hadn't slept much but figured it was time to put my plan into action. I headed for the shower and let the hot water soothe my tired, aching body. I didn't have much in the way of clothes, so choices were limited, but I slipped on a pair jeans, plain t-shirt and sweatshirt, long enough to conceal my stake. I promptly walked to the lobby and asked the concierge to call me a cab before checking out.

I got in the backseat of the cab and told the driver where I was going and if he could drop me off a kilometre before we reached that location. I figured it would be easier to scope out the area if I approached on foot. I paid the cabbie and got out. It was isolated here, we hadn't passed a house for about two kilometres and the roadside was thick with trees, almost like a forest, allowing for plenty of privacy. The road was slick with a thin layer of snow, already starting to melt with the mid morning sun. I started walking, heading towards the cover of the trees, careful not to slip, I didn't want to walk up to a royal household soaking wet with snow when I was trying to warn them about an impending Strigoi attack. It wouldn't seem very professional. I scanned the area trying to find any signs of security and surveying the land, getting a better understanding of the terrain. As I got closer to the house I could see through the openings in the trees that the driveway was full of black SUV's and I could faintly hear the sounds of voices. I tried to hear what they were saying but I was too far away. I decided to do a full perimeter check before heading closer to the driveway to hear their conversation. As I walked around to the back of the house, still under the cover of the trees, I was stopped in my tracks as my peripheral vision eyed something lying on the ground. I slowly turned to look, a trail of red snow lead towards the house, stopped by the body lying on the ground. I stared at the body, it looked about 6'4, male, broad shoulders, tanned skin, dark hair, its leg was slashed open and throat ripped out. It was a Guardian. I looked up and saw that the back patio door had been smashed, glass shards coated the floor, I couldn't see inside the house, but I'd figured out why all the black SUV's were here, they were the Guardian's. I had been too late.

Anger coursed through my body, a shiver ran down my spine as I clenched my fist into tight balls, my fingernails digging into my flesh, I could feel the blood building under the pressure, some even broke the skin. The slight pain that caused allowed me to regain my focus as deep breaths cleared my mind. Distracted by my sudden outburst I was too late to turn when I heard the sound of something approaching. A hand caught my shoulder and turned me around, and a harsh voice asked what I was doing here. I didn't recognize the man, but could tell he was a Guardian. I told him I had information about the attack and that I be lead to the guardian in charge. He eyed me suspiciously, they knew that humans had been helping the Strigoi, why not a Damphir. He led me to the front of the house towards a group of about four Guardians huddling over one of the SUV's. He called ahead to announce our arrival, but the name he called was not one I wanted to hear. "Guardian Hathaway, I found this in the woods". She turned towards us and I could see the shock on her face that probably mirrored my own. What I didn't expect was for her to march up to us and pull me into a strong, love filled embrace. She released me from her hold and looked down at me, her eyes were strong and full of an emotion I couldn't quite pick; she said, "They told me you ran away again, I came as soon as I could to find you, but then this happened. I know you've been through a lot but running away is not going to solve your problems. And what are you doing here anyway, this is a crime scene?" I just looked at her with a blank face wondering what I should say, certainly not the truth, anything but the truth.

**I'm going away for a few days for the Easter break so I may not be able to update for about a week! I'll try to do it as soon as I can though! Thanks to those of you who have reviewed, I appreciate it! HAPPY EASTER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry it took so long to update, I've been away and busy with work and stuff! I'm not totally happy with this chapter, but it's what I've got so hope you like it! Hope it makes sense, it does to me, but I'm writing it so that doesn't really count! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

I told my mum that I had just been in the area and saw the convoy of black SUV's and assumed that Guardian business was underway and I went to investigate. I don't think she brought it all, but she didn't push the matter. I asked to be shown the crime scene, I wanted to see what happened and see if there were any signs of Dimitri being here. If he had I wanted to see what he did. It was just like the Badica and Drozdov attacks all those months ago. There were sixteen dead: twelve Moroi, including eight royals and four non royals, as well as four Guardians. As I looked around at the carnage of bloody bodies and broken decor I couldn't believe that Dimitri was a part of this. I couldn't believe that someone so pure of heart, so guarded by their morals, so defensive of life, so full of love could be a part of this devastation. A tear streaked down my cheek as I battled with my internal reasoning, I didn't want to think of Dimitri as a monster, not until I'd seen him myself. I chastised myself for thinking of him so. I brushed the tear aside, hoping that no one saw and left the house for the convoy of cars and my mother.

"Are you ready to go rose?"

"Go where?" I said startled.

"I'm going to take you back to the academy tomorrow, back to your friends, where you belong."

"But I can't go back, I withdrew, Kirova won't have me back and I'm not so sure my friends will be happy to see me"

"I've already spoken with Kirova, and what do you mean about your friends?"

"I left them, things like that aren't easily forgiven." My mother's startled look made me say, "just don't worry about it, let's go." Of course she didn't know what it was like to have friends, just colleagues.

I got into the back of one of the SUV's, my mother drove. We drove back to Spokane and to the Hilton hotel, no expense spared when Royals were being killed. My mother spoke a few words to the other Guardians before taking me to her room. It was the nicest room I'd ever been in, apart from the ski resort. A luxurious king size bed adorned the right side of the room looking out at the city of Spokane through a wall of glass, not the greatest view in the world but the best Spokane has to offer. We were high enough up that nobody would see through without a telescopic lens. An open door on the other side of the bed led to the bathroom: a large open double shower, a raised hot tub big enough for four people and a double vanity all surrounded by black and pearl marble. A small kitchenette, dining table and lounge made up the rest of the room. A bit over the top for a simple Guardian trip, but who was I to complain when I'd be reaping the benefits?

I sat down on the lounge and my mum followed. We hadn't spoken on the ride over here but I'm pretty sure she wanted to know what was going on, why I left the academy, what I was doing. I was ready for a grilling.

"Rose what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, don't be smart with me. YOU WITHDREW FROM THE ACADEMY AND LEFT LISSA! What were going to do? You would never have been a Guardian, were you planning on being a bloodwhore? What would you have done if I wasn't here to take you back?"

I didn't say a word. My mother was furious; she couldn't believe that I had been so reckless with my life. The silence dragged on, my mother finally cracked and yelled, "ANSWER ME DAMMIT!"

"I'm eighteen now mother. You no longer have a say in what I do with my life. This was my choice, you can take me back to the academy tomorrow but that doesn't mean that I will stay there!" I had no intention of being here tomorrow to be dragged back to the academy; I would slip out when she was sleeping and continue to follow my plan. "I'm taking a shower then going to sleep. I'll take the couch. See you in the morning." I said the last part with as much venom as I could. I did feel a little bad about leaving again and the way that I'd spoken to my mum, we weren't close but I'd come to think better of her since my last Spokane trip, but I have more important things to do than worry about her feelings. I stormed off to the bathroom, picking up my bag as I went and slammed the door.

When I finally left the bathroom after about an hour I found the room empty, I didn't know where my mother was but I knew that she'd be back, she wouldn't trust me to be on my own. I went to the couch a pretended to sleep. After about 30 minutes my mother returned, showered and went to bed. When I heard her breathing slow and deepen I knew that she was out, but just to be sure I walked over the bed and lightly touched her face, stroking back the stray strands of hair that covered her eyes. It was a caring gesture, one I didn't expect to do. But she didn't flinch or even change her breathing so I knew I was good to go. I collected my things and headed to the door. I passed the dining table and saw a pen and paper lying there. I paused and headed to the table. I wrote a note to my mother before stealing one last glance at her, as it might really be the last time I see her, then I left the hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is quite a long one, hope you like it! If I got anything wrong let me know I was too tired to proof it!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 5 - From the POV of Janine Hathaway

I woke up to a quiet room. It was just before dawn, I didn't think Rose would be up yet and I didn't want to wake her, but I wanted to check on her. I slowly slipped out of the bed and softly walked over to the couch, but as I neared and looked over the top all I saw was an empty couch. Rose was gone! I ran to the bathroom and found it empty too. I quickly threw on some clothes and ran down to the reception and asked if they had seen her. They had. They said she left about 2am but they had no idea where she was going.

"SHIT" I cursed myself; I should have known that she wouldn't return with me. I went back to my pack my things before heading back to the academy with the other Guardians. I still had a duty to do, even though I would rather be out there looking for my rogue daughter. As I was leaving my room I saw a piece of paper left on the dining table, I walked over to throw it out but stopped when I saw what was on it:

_I'm sorry mum, I can't tell you where I'm going or why, you wouldn't understand, no one will. But know this. If I succeed I will return to the academy, I will become Lissa's Guardian, I will be the best Guardian I or anyone else can be._

_I love you mum, now and forever._

_Rose_

How could she do this to me again? I know I'm not the greatest mother; I'd left her at the Academy to be a Guardian. I hardly ever saw her, I hardly knew her but I was trying to make it up to her. I loved her and never got to tell her. Tears threatened to spill over my cheeks; I closed my eyes and drew a deep breath, letting my emotions drain from me. Once I was strong enough I slipped the note in my bag, opened the door and left.

I'd asked the other guardians if they had seen or spoken to her, but none of them had. I was quiet on the drive back to the Academy knowing that I'd have to speak to Lissa. She must know, Rose wouldn't have done this without telling her. I realise that I should have come here first, but I thought I could find her on my own and now I've lost her again, I had her in my grasp and she slipped through my fingers. We stopped at the gates of St Vladimir's Academy to undergo the usual security checks to make sure all occupants were who we said we were, and especially not Strigoi. Once we were in I headed straight to the Guardians building. I had to report on the Strigoi attack but I would also tell them about Rose, they were just as confused about her actions as I was and just as worried. We all knew that she'd been through a lot with Victor, the Strigoi attacks and kidnapping, losing mason and now her mentor Dimitri. It must have been hard on her, but I had my charge to return to so I could stay and help her through it. I just wonder if I had stayed if things would have turned out differently.

I entered the Guardian meeting room, all the schools Guardians had gathered as well as those who had been at the attack with me. I told them everything, showed them the crime scene photos and any evidence that we collected. We conferred and decided that it was the same group of Strigoi responsible for the previous attacks. Once the official meeting was over most of the Guardians had left, leaving only a handful including Alberta and Stan. I told them about my encounter with Rose, I even showed them the note. They were happy to know that she was ok, but not that she was missing again. I told them that I was going to speak with Lissa and then continue my search for her. I knew that they would have all offered to help me; I could read in on their faces, see it in their eyes, but their duty was here, protecting the Academy and its students.

I walked to the Moroi dorms and asked the matron if I could see Lissa, she told me that she hadn't left the building and was probably still in her room and that I was free to go up. I knocked on her door; she called out for me to come in. I opened the door and walked in. Startled at who was in her room, she jumped of the bed and immediately straightened her clothes and hair.

"Oh Guardian Hathaway, sorry I didn't expect you, I would have made myself more presentable."

I looked at her, her hair was left loose over her shoulders, and she was wearing a pair of jeans and a nice floral singlet. I didn't find anything wrong with the outfit, but her eyes were red and puffy as if she'd been crying and not sleeping.

"You look fine Princess, there's no need to dress up for me." A smile crept at the corner of her mouth at that.

"I didn't know that you were back at the Academy Guardian Hathaway, I guess you know about Rose."

"Yes Princess I do. That is why I am here."

"I already told Alberta and Kirova I don't know where she is; don't you think I would tell you if I knew?" I almost corrected her about her informal addresses for her superiors but let it slide as she continued, "I'm worried sick about her, I miss her so much, we didn't leave on good terms and it's been killing me thinking about that. What if something happens to her and the last time we spoke we fought?" Tears were forming in her eyes as she remembered their last encounter but I continued, "I know you would tell me if you knew where she was, but since you don't would you tell me why she left? I know you told the others you didn't know, but seeing as your telling me that the last time you spoke you fought, I can only assume that you were fighting over her leaving. You are her best friend and soon to be under her protection, you're her family, more so than me, she would have told you." I waited for her to say something, but she didn't. I wasn't going to get anything out of her without giving her something in return. "If I give you information about Rose that you do not know, will you tell me?" She thought about it. I could see the internal argument she was having with herself.

"I promised I wouldn't say anything."

"Princess, I'm going back out to look for her, anything you know could help me find her, I have to find her, I have to tell her I love her." She stared at me, watching her eyes I could see that the argument was over.

"You tell me what you know first, and then I'll tell you what I know." Always the diplomat, she will be an excellent politician.

"Very well Princess. As you may or may not know I just arrived back from another Strigoi attack..." she interrupted me, "who was it? Were there any survivors? How many..." her voice trailed off and tears in her eyes finally spilled over. "It was the Conta family, their carers and Guardians, sixteen dead, no survivors." I saw sadness in her eyes for those lost but I continued, "Rose came to the crime scene, she gave me a poor excuse for her being there but I didn't want to push her, I wanted her to trust me. I took her to my hotel and was going to bring her back with me today, but she left whilst I slept and now no one knows where she is. Again." I looked at the princess expectantly, "How was Rose? Was she ok?"

"There wasn't anything physically wrong with her, but she wasn't herself, she was quiet and more defensive than usual. The last time we spoke was an argument, so I know how you feel about leaving things on bad terms." We sat in silence once more as she absorbed what I'd told her.

"You must promise to keep what I tell you to yourself, no one must know unless Rose tells them, it could ruin her. Do you agree?"

"Agreed." I was now worried about what I would hear.

"Rose left to kill Dimitri!" She said it with such assurance she knew that it was true and there was nothing that she could do about it.

"What do you mean, we don't know whether Dimitri is Strigoi or Dead, but he is lost, how could she know otherwise?"

"Mason told her he was Strigoi."

"But why even if this was true why would she leave you, the Academy, her future? I know that he was her mentor but to leave all that is absurd, she'll be ruined!" I couldn't quite make sense of it.

"They promised each other that if either of them was turned that the other would kill them, it was what they wanted."

"It's still an awful lot to throw away, your life to end another, a Strigoi life at that!" I just didn't understand how someone could be so reckless as to promise something like that, knowing what it would cost. I heard the Princess speak, "They were in love!"

"WHAT!"

"They were in love, that's how she could leave everything behind, even me. She loved him and he loved her, I was too blind to see it until he was gone, the hurt in her eyes, the pain in her heart, this is all she could do to make it better. She lost the man she loved and now she's going to kill him. That's what we fought about. I couldn't believe she'd leave me, she loves me too but she said she needed to do this for him and for her. I just didn't understand."

"But she's a student, he was her mentor, they can't do that, they just..." my voice trailed off as I was lost in my own thoughts. I had seen them together, she did seem to pay an awful lot of attention, that's why she made me leave her room when I told her about Tasha and him and that's why he said no. Things were starting to click into place. Ethically it was wrong, but who am I to stand in the way of love? I certainly didn't understand it and didn't put too much into making relationships, either romantically or friendly. This was a lot to take in. I just sat there thinking, a blank expression on my face before Lissa's voice brought me back, "Do you understand now? Do you understand why we can't tell anyone?" I managed to stutter out that I understood, then something clicked in my head, "That's why she was at the crime scene; she was hoping to find him, find some clue to lead her to him."

"Probably."

"But why not just tell me, someone, anyone? She shouldn't be doing this on her own, she could get killed!"

"I think this is something she has to do on her own, to work out her own feelings, to recover. She knows that she may not return, that she may die but it's a price she's willing to pay to save the one she loves! It's why I couldn't stop her, she is determined, it is a way for her to heal, and I understand that now." Tears were streaming down her face and I was still in too much shock to cry myself. I left the Princess and retreated to my own room to make sense of it all, shed a few tears and then work out a plan to get Rose back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it has taken so long to update, I've had writers block and other things to contend with, but hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter, it's not an exciting chapter but it helps to develop the story. And I'm totally stoked that the fabulous Richelle Mead **_**(who owns all rights to Vampire Academy and its characters, not me!)**_** is coming to Australia!! So rejoice with me other Aussie fans!! Well I'll let you get to the story now!**

Chapter 6

I woke up to a start hitting my head against the window as the bus hit a bump in the road. I rubbed my forehead as I slowly stretched out my body, stiff from sleep. I didn't remember falling asleep, I knew the bus ride to Great Falls **(I'm Australian and have no idea about American geography so I just picked a place near Missoula so if it seems silly, forgive me)** wouldn't be that long and thought I would stay awake and work on my plan to tell the Voda family that I believed there to be an impending Strigoi attack on their home, it's hard to be subtle with such heavy news. But not everything goes to plan, and at least I felt refreshed and wouldn't have to sleep before speaking to the family.

The bus pulled into the depot which was about eight kilometres to the Voda house, so I had a long walk ahead of me, but I needed it to work out the kinks in my body from sleeping awkwardly on the bus, and walking eight kilometres is nothing after all my training with ... I can't even say his name, just thinking it makes tears streak down my cheeks, my chest hurt and even my hands started to shake. It's been a while since I thought about him. I've been trying not to think about him, it hurts too much to think about the love that I lost, that I'll never again walk into the gym and see him lying on the floor reading one of his western novels he loves so much, or have him give me another one of his Zen life lessons, or smell the sweet scent of his aftershave as he holds me to the warmth of his perfectly sculpted body, nor the touch of his soft lips and caress of his fingertips as he kisses me with so much passion, so much love it makes me weak at the knees. No, these are things I can't afford to think about, these are the things that I will never feel again, these are the things that will distract me from what I set out to do, these are the things that will get me killed. I drew a deep breath to clear my head, wiped away the tears and set off towards the Voda house.

Just like the other attacks this house was set in the woods faraway from neighbours and other residences. Looking at the house through the breaks in the trees, it was huge! Three stories of brick, wood and glass, stylishly designed for open planned living and plenty of light, or moonlight in this case as the windows were heavily draped to block out the sun. I didn't spend too much time gawking at the house, I had to do a quick perimeter check to get a feel for the lands and then try to convince the Guardians about the attack, as it was still daylight outside the Moroi would most probably still be sleeping.

As I was walking the perimeter I noticed the house seemed awfully quiet, no movement, no lights, nothing. I almost thought that the house might be empty when I heard the snap of a twig as someone walked on it. I knew it couldn't be Strigoi and unlikely a Moroi, it could be human but they have no reason to be here, so I was hoping it was a Guardian. I looked around but didn't see anything. I listened harder to try and determine a direction for the noise, but there was nothing but the soft breeze quietly ruffling the leaves. My heart started to beat faster as my hand reached for my stake but stopped when a deep voice froze me in my tracks,

"Put your hands behind your head and stay still".

I did as I was told trying to think of something to say, like _I come in peace_ but that just doesn't seem right so I settled for,

"I'm Guardian Hathaway; I need to speak with your head of security immediately."

"Don't try and fool me, I've met Guardian Hathaway and you are not her." I pinpointed his voice and saw him standing by the set of trees in camo, if I wasn't looking for him I don't think I would have spotted him.

"You met Janine Hathaway; I am Rose, her daughter."

"Ah, I've heard about you, got some great big future ahead of you apparently with all the kills you have already, but you're not a Guardian."

"I don't have time to worry about semantics now, just take me to your head of security; I have vital information about the safety of your charge."

"What type of information?"

"Information that will save their lives and yours that is only fit for the ears of your head of security." I was starting to get angry with this guy.

"You can put your hands down, I'm coming over." He was heavyset, not with fat but muscle, his walk was heavy showing the weight of his own strength, he had strawberry blonde hair razored to a number 3 and a heavy, strong featured face with green eyes. When he was close enough he held his hand out to me and I shook it as he said, "follow me".

We entered the house through a side door; still there was no sign of anyone else. He took me to what I can only assume was the Guardian quarters of the house. He knocked on one of the doors and a voice echoed out,

"What do you want?"

"It's Urik, I've got something you should see." I looked at him quizzically as the door opened and another Guardian filled up the entire door space. He looked at me confused,

"What is this?"

"This is Rose Hathaway, daughter of Guardian Hathaway; she pertains to hold information regarding the safety of this house." I could see a glimpse on understanding at the mention of my name and my mothers; he had obviously heard about me and no doubt knew my mother. He motioned us into the room and to take a seat. Once I was seated I jumped straight to the chase and told him about the impending attack. He looked at me with a smirk on his face and said,

"Miss Hathaway, what makes you think that we are to be attacked? And if we are to be attacked why wouldn't we be aware of it and you are?"

"You are simply not following the attacks as closely as I am, I have been to all but one of the attacks, I have researched the pattern that I believe to the key to their attacks...." on and on I went explaining to these two Guardians why I was so more informed than them and why I knew that they were the next target, I left out the personal stuff but the rest was convincing enough I think.

"When do you believe the attack to take place?"

"Probably about 48 hours, it could be less I don't really know. But they have been in town for a few days; they will have scouted the area, the guard shifts and routes, Guardian and Moroi numbers, information about the layout of the house. I think they just have to put the finishing touches on the plan to make the attack as smooth as the others."

Both men looked at me, not quite sure what to make of me, a little scared at how much I know, wondering if I am one of the bad guys, but them knowing my reputation wasn't holding them to think of me as the bad guy. The leader, whose name I'd found out to be Guardian Dalton, said that he would make a few phone calls to assess the situation then let me know of his decision to believe me until then I was welcome in the house but in no way was I to get in the way of the Guardians or tell the Moroi, as they would be getting up soon.

Although I now felt useless, I did all that I could do, all that was left was to wait. I walked into the living room of the house and made myself comfortable on the couch before slowly drifting off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**There is a little course language in this one so I'm warning you now! I tried to keep it PG, but the B word slipped in! I also had to write a fight scene, so sorry if it sucks! And as always I don't own Vampire Academy, it belongs to the amazing Richelle Mead!**

Chapter 7

I woke up confused, hearing my mother's voice, but when my vision cleared I saw that I was still lying on the couch in the Voda house. Maybe I was dreaming my mother's voice. I started to get up off the couch when I heard her voice again, I whipped my head around to see her standing there talking to Guardian Dalton. Urik saw me getting up and looking at my mother, confused, and walked over to me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We've talked with several Guardians and have decided to take the threat seriously."

"So you called my mother?" I asked agitated.

"We called many Guardians, your mother just happened to be one of them." He said, unsure of what was wrong with me.

"I'm guessing she knows I'm here, and everything I told you?"

"Yes"

"Great, just great".

I let out an exasperated sigh and threw my arms down my sides. I sat back down on the couch deflated, Urik beside me, I didn't want to see my mother and there was nowhere to go without drawing attention to myself. I turned to Urik and asked, "How long have I been out?"

"About six hours, it's about 12:30 in the afternoon." _**(Vampire time so that's morning for humans)**_

"That long huh. Well I guess that's why I'm so stiff and I'm guessing that you told the Voda's?"

"Yes, we are making arrangements for them to go to a safe house, but I don't know if there will be enough time or enough Guardians for that to happen. We want to stop these Strigoi, but we must keep the Voda's safe, so we need good numbers for both sides."

I sat there for a few minutes with Urik before my mother's voice faded and she was suddenly standing in front of the couch looking down at me.

"Rosemarie, so good of you to grace us with your presence." She said it with as much venom as she could, without seeming like a complete bitch to the other Guardians. I just stared at her, my face blank, showing no emotion. She spoke again, "May I have a word with you in private?"

I shrugged my shoulders in that _whatever_ kind of way and said "Sure". I followed her into what appeared to be a study. As I entered the room she told me to close the door, and as soon as I turned back to face her I felt a sharp sting across my left cheek. She'd slapped me!

"WTF was that for?" I yelled at her.

"You know exactly what that was for you stupid, selfish, ungrateful little bitch!" I shot daggers at her with my eyes.

"No I don't what that was for; if I did I wouldn't have asked. And if we're doing name callings how about self-righteous bitch!" I yelled trying to mimic her as much as possible. My muscles were tight with tension; I got myself into a fighting stance and clenched my fists at my side, ready to attack when the time came.

"Don't start with me girl, I know, I know everything. I know you've ruined your life for some stupid schoolgirl crush you've thrown away everything you've worked for, that's why you're a stupid, selfish, ungrateful little bitch!"

I didn't quite hear all that she said, I was drawn into my own thoughts, my heart racing my mind confused, how has she known, she couldn't have figured it out on her own, she couldn't understand love. Then it hit me and I whispered out, "You spoke to Lissa." It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"Yes I spoke with Lissa."

"But how..." my whispered voice trailed off into nothingness, I was overwhelmed and I didn't know what to do, I think my mother noticed.

"After you left me in Spokane I returned to the Academy as planned, I was worried about you so I went to talk to her."

"I never thought she'd say anything"

"She didn't do it willingly; I had to use a lot of persuasion to get her to talk."

"You didn't hurt her did you, cause by god if you did..." my temper was rising but she cut me off,

"No I would never, I simply made a trade."

I thought for a moment, remembering what she had said, and then I blurted out, "What did you mean by some stupid schoolgirl crush? What would you know about it, we are in love" I hesitated, "were in love." I winced at my words and collapsed on the floor, tears streaking down my cheeks, sobs quietly escaping my mouth. My mother looked at me before finally coming over and sitting me in her lap cuddling me, like you would to comfort a small child. There's nothing like your child's heartache to mend troubles between you. I let her comfort me, cradle me to her body, slowly rubbing circles on my back the way parents do. She whispered things like, "it'll be ok Rose", and "you'll get through this". It was only after my sobbing stopped enough for me to find my voice that I said, "It will not be ok, I will not get through this, I love him and he loved me. He is now lost and I must save him, save his humanity, save his soul. I may die with him, but if I save him it will all have been worthwhile." I poured my heart out to mother in that moment and she froze up, she didn't know what to do or say, she wasn't good with emotions, and she wasn't good at the motherly stuff. She eventually found some words to say, "Oh Rose, don't say things like that, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, think about Lissa, about all your friends, you'll be leaving them too. There are still things to live for."

"Dammit! For once, just once I'm putting my happiness, my needs ahead of everyone else's. I have to do this. No one can stop me!" I started to sob again and to my surprise so did my mother. I tried to get out of her embrace, but she held my tight. Since I couldn't escape I let her comfort me, as it was now as much for me as for her. She was afraid, afraid of what she didn't understand, afraid of what might happen, just plain afraid. I'm not even sure my mother has even felt such emotions in her life. We sat on the floor like that for what seemed like hours when a soft knock at the door brought us back to reality. I crawled out of her lap and we both stood, wiping our faces dry, trying to compose ourselves when my mother said, "Come in". Urik opened the door and the look on his face wasn't a happy one.

"Guardian Hathaway, I've come to inform you that we have detected movement in the woods, not from our people. Guardian Dalton is gathering everyone and preparing for the attack."

I said, "This soon? I'd have thought we'd have at least one more day."

"No one can predict the movements of the Strigoi, and if this is a true attack than we are grateful for you, for your warning."

I simply nodded and followed him and my mother out of the room.

The living room which I had been in earlier was now crowded with Guardians, there must have been at least thirty. They were huddled in different groups working in their assignments; some would attack them from behind in the woods, some would guard around the house and a few were left in the house at major entry points and guarding the Voda family, as they hadn't had time to evacuate them. I debated my assignment of being left in the house, my mother and Guardian Dalton finally agreed that I could join the group guarding the house alongside my mother. But we didn't get that far as one of the windows was shattered with a silver stake, humans. We all took up defensive positions. There was no more movement and we all looked at each other confused. After about ten minutes of silence it was finally decided that we would continue with the original plan. We split into our groups and headed out.

My mother and I held the rear right corner of the house, each of us protecting our own 90 degrees of territory. There were fifteen Guardians all spread about twenty meters apart guarding the house, we all had on earpieces so we would know how each group was going. We stood there in silence scanning the area; there was no movement, no sounds, just the woods lit up by the silvery light of the moon. I strained my eyes looking into the darkness, but that's when I was them, walking in pairs towards each of the Guardians that I could see. Shit! That means that the minimum number that they could possibly have was thirty, we were well outnumbered, but it doesn't mean that we won't try. I focused on the two walking towards me, one male, one female, both tall, both staring at me with those red eyes and smiles on their faces when the man spoke, "Well what do we have here? You seem a little young for a Guardian." They were circling me now, and I followed them, never taking my eyes off them. The woman spoke now, "This won't be any fun, I hate it when it's too easy, I like a challenge." They were circling closer now and I as I saw her ready to attack I said, "That's what Isaiah thought too." She was momentarily stunned, and that's when I made my move, I faked doing right, ducked towards her and when I stood up jammed my stake into her heart, pushing fast and hard until her body went limp and she was dead. Before I had time to get my stake out the man was on me, he pulled me to my feet, punching me in the face before I had time to block, knocking me to the floor on my back. I was frozen for a second as the impact shook me, but as I regained my composure I saw the man walking to me, angry as hell. It wasn't til he was almost on me that I swung my legs around in a scissor kick knocking him to the ground. I took this as my chance to get my stake back. I was on my knees besides the dead woman when I pulled the stake out and felt the man behind me, I turned as fast as lightning hoping that he was as close as I thought he was and drove my stake into his chest and through his heart. I pulled my stake out as he collapsed and once he was out of my view I could see more Strigoi descending on the house, and so the dance continued.

There were five Strigoi bodies at my feet when I saw him, standing there on the edge of the woods just watching, watching me. My body froze but my mind was racing, _this is my chance I have to take it, but if I leave my post they could get inside the house, I'm supposed to be protecting the Voda's, but I may never get a chance like this again, he's here now waiting._ I didn't have time to finish my internal debate as something slammed into my left side, pinning me to the ground. As my eyes regained focus I saw the blonde Strigoi, the one who threatened Lissa and the one who took Dimitri, lying over me, pinning me to the ground. I struggled under his hold, but he was too strong, he began to speak, "My sweet, sweet Rose, how good to see you again. Our dear Dimitri was too afraid to come take you himself, so I have taken the liberty of doing it myself." I was staring into those red eyes when the sound of Dimitri's name reminded me of a similar situation the one I was in now. It was the day I fought three of the schools Guardians, I had been pinned under Dimitri in much the same was as I was now with the blonde Strigoi, I recalled those memories and tried to use that knowledge to fight off the Strigoi, but my arms were trapped and he was too strong. He was suddenly flying through the air and my mother was standing over me, trying to find out if I was ok, I nodded my head and looked at the blonde Strigoi, but he was retreating to Dimitri, but as he left he said, "I guess I will have to wait until next time my sweet Rose, although I don't know if I should kill you before or after I turn your dear Lissa, I would love for you to watch me turn her. I guess you better hurry if you are to save her, it won't take us long to get your little Academy, and our numbers are much greater, but I will find you myself, unless our dear Dimitri here finds you first. Until next time sweet Rose." And with that they left, retreating back into the woods. It would be about an hour until sunrise, but they wanted to get as far from here as they could.

I looked around to see the ground covered in bodies, both Strigoi and Guardian. We had regrouped and were counting our losses. We lost only eight Guardians, which was pretty good considering the Strigoi numbers, and killed thirty seven Strigoi. I guess the fact that we were prepared helped. My mother relayed the message from the blonde Strigoi, and the Guardians considered it to be a real threat. Six Guardians were sent with the Voda's to the safe house while the rest of us headed back to the Academy. I was dreading my return since I didn't actually think I would ever be back, dreading facing Kirova, the other Guardians, especially Alberta, Eddie, Adrian, Christian and most of all Lissa. I did not want to have to explain myself to her, I had tried and she didn't understand, but I did want to keep her safe, so I guess once comes with the other; we'll just have to wait and see.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all, just letting you know, if you don't already, that Richelle Mead has posted the blurb or summary (depending on what you want to call it) for Blood Promise on her blog at **

**.com/**

**And once again I don't own any rights to Vampire Academy; it all belongs to Richelle Mead!**

**Sorry this chapter isn't that great, it seemed better in my head!**

Chapter 8

We arrived back at the Academy in our convoy of black SUV's. The Guardians at the gate seemed surprised to see me, and had to call through to Alberta to get me clearance to enter the Academy as I was no longer affiliated with them.

Luckily it was the middle of the school day so most people where in class, except the odd few lingering in the hallways, so there wouldn't be a whole commotion about me returning like when Lissa and I came back. But the few that did see me I'm sure ran into the nearest room they could find to announce my arrival and get the gossip started. When we arrived at the admin building the secretary escorted us to Kirova's office, informing us that the headmistress and Alberta were waiting. I walked into the silent room behind my mother, Kirova and Alberta just stared at me while I took my seat and they followed. We sat in silence until my mother spoke.

"Headmistress Kirova, I know that Rosemarie is no longer a student at this Academy, but she has returned with me to discuss vital information about the Strigoi attacks, and another impending attack on the school."

"Although Rosemarie is not a student here any longer, she is more than welcome, and if she is ever willing to return and finish her studies we can make arrangements for her. But that is a discussion for a later date, for now me must attend to the matter at hand."

My mother and I explained about the other attacks, how I had managed to work out their plan and about the threat to the school. I also explained about the blonde Strigoi and his personal vendetta for Lissa and to be the one to finish off the Dragomir line, in hopes of getting extra protection for her. Kirova and Alberta were left speechless. I knew they couldn't believe I had worked it all out on my own and it showed on their faces. Alberta finally spoke,

"Miss Hathaway I am more than impressed with you, there are simply no words. Seeing that you are no longer a student I would like to take you on board as one of the Guardians, although you have not graduated you have more than proved yourself capable. That is if it is ok with Headmistress Kirova?"

"That is fine with me. Rose you will report to Alberta after you have settled in to discuss security and obtain your schedule, you are still welcome to your old room if you wish, otherwise you can relocate to the guest housing with the other visiting Guardians."

"No my room will be fine, and thank you, both of you." I didn't need to say more, I think they knew how grateful I was to be accepted back and given such responsibility.

I left and went to my room dumping my bag on the floor, not even bothering to unpack it as there wasn't much to unpack. I sat down on my bed and looked around my room, everything was exactly as I left it and my gaze stopped on my corkboard, covered in pictures of me and my friends. My heart sank just a little. I didn't know what to say to them, I didn't even know if they would want to see me, but I sure as hell wanted to see them, to know they were ok. I decided I'd go take a shower before school got out and before going to see Alberta.

When I was clothed I realised that my stomach was rumbling, I couldn't remember the last time I ate so I thought I'd better get some food first. Classes had finished for the day so students would be out and about. I really didn't want to see anyone yet, and I doubt that my arrival went unnoticed. I stuck my head out of my room and thankfully the hallway was clear. I went to the staircase at the far end that only the Guardians used as only they had the keys to open it, well they thought they were the only ones with keys, little did they know that I had one too. As I walked down the stairs I wondered if I would get my own, legitimate, set of keys for the 'Guardian only' doors and if there were secret passageways and rooms and stuff that I didn't know about and if they would tell me. I snuck across the courtyard under the cover of trees, I'd been sneaking out for years, I knew how not to get caught, until I finally reached the cafeteria. When I entered I noticed that it was empty and then I remembered that it wasn't dinner for another two hours, so I headed for the kitchen hoping that someone was there. The kitchen was empty too, so I decided that I would help myself. I grabbed a quick snack then left in search of Alberta, I would have to ask her where the Guardians ate, because they didn't eat with the rest of us and lived on different time schedules so they must have their own kitchen and dining room too.

I found Alberta and a small portion of the Guardians in the Guardian building, they had set up a sort of headquarters with maps, photos, attack and defence strategies, schedules and other stuff plastered around the room. I talked to Alberta and the other Guardians about strategy and what I had learnt from their numbers and fighting tactics from the previous attacks I had been in and they shared what they knew. Alberta gave me my schedule and asked if I could return tomorrow before my shift as there was a Guardian meeting and she would like to talk with me more, I told her yes and looked at my schedule. I had tonight off but was working the morning and night shifts tomorrow, then the afternoon shift, before repeating the cycle again.

I decided that I needed to see Lissa, otherwise I wouldn't see her for two days, but unfortunately it was dinner time and she was probably at the cafeteria. A few people stared at me on my way but nothing compared to when I entered the cafeteria, it was worse than when Lissa and I returned. I heard the clatter of cutlery hitting a table or plate, and the drawing of breath as people gasped as every head in the cafeteria turned towards me, every set of eyes staring me down. I ignored them as I began to walk towards the table where Eddie, Arian, Christian and Lissa sat. As I walked towards the table the loud noise of a thousand whispers burned my ears, but people started flipping their gazes between the awaiting table and me. I saw Christian whisper something in Lissa's ear as he hugged her closer to him, her gaze towards her plate, not meeting mine. I arrived at the table and the cafeteria was once more adorned in complete and utter silence. I looked at each of the men and nodded my acknowledgement, they repeated the gesture with no emotion on their faces, I guess I didn't deserve any better. I looked at Lissa last but was at a loss at what to do. She was still huddling into Christian not looking at me; I managed to whisper out "Liss" when she glared up at me, shooting daggers at me with her eyes. I expected the silent treatment, I expected to be ignored, but what I didn't expect was what happened next. She stood up from Christian's embrace and walked up to me, never taking her eyes off mine. We stared at each other for what seemed like eternity, I tried to convey my thoughts and emotions to her through my face, my eyes, but she just stared at me hurt. I anticipated what she would do, but didn't stop her, I knew that I deserved it and it wouldn't do me any real damage. She drew her hand back and slapped me across the left cheek, the same one my mother had hit only two days earlier. I didn't flinch, I just slowly turned my head back to hers, looked into hers eyes, seeing the pain, and left; the cafeteria still in silence.

It was my forth day back; I hadn't seen or spoken to Lissa since the cafeteria. The other guys had all come to see me, they didn't know why I left, but they knew I was hurting so they comforted me, but they knew Lissa was hurting so they yelled at me. I didn't feel any better after their visits but at least I wasn't a total pariah. I just finished my shift report with my replacement, I was tired and wanted to go to bed, but there was too much on my mind so I decided to take a walk. The moon was high in the sky lighting my path through the woods. I was walking for about fifteen minutes before I saw it, and when I did I froze. I didn't know if I should turn back or if I should go to it. I finally decided to go to it, to face my demons.

I lightly placed my hands on the door of the cabin, running my fingers down the wood until I reached to handle, I drew in a breath, closed my eyes and opened the door. It was exactly as I remembered it, the kitchen off to the side of the room, the chairs sitting in front of the fireplace and the bed. My eyes lingered on the bed, remembering my last time here when I gave myself to Dimitri body and soul. A tear trickled down my right cheek, which I quickly wiped away as I walked over to the bed. I sat down running my hands over the soft quilt to straighten it out; we hadn't done a very good job of making the bed. I lay down on my side, the faint scent of his aftershave still on the quilt, I drew the quilt around me and drew deep breaths and lost myself in his scent. I curled my legs up to my chest and let the tears fall. I hadn't let myself remember him, I tried to forget, I thought it would be easier, but here and now, overwhelmed by memories and sensory overload I just didn't know if I could forget him, I didn't know if I could kill him, I loved him, I still love him.

I had been drowning myself in tears and I didn't hear the door open, or close, but the scent of him grew stronger and my stomach was suddenly nauseous.

**Finally the showdown between Dimitri and Rose! Let me know what you want to happen, or what you think will happen! I already know but I wanna know what you guys think, I might change my mind!**

**Thanks to those of you who have reviewed, I appreciate it!! **

**Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! Sorry this isn't very long, I got a bit emotional writing it and decided to split it into two chapters, so sorry to leave you where I did, but I'm already writing the next chapter so it'll be up real soon!**

Chapter 9

I opened my eyes and looked up at the man I loved, walking towards me, "Dimitri" I whispered; he didn't say anything. Once he reached the edge of the bed he slid his hand up along my arm, softly caressing my skin, I quivered under his touch. Glorious memories of past touches, caresses, flooded through my mind, causing my heart to beat faster and breath heavier. He rested his hand on my jaw, running his thumb along the curve of my lips, turning my head towards him. I looked at him and saw the desire in those red rimmed eyes, they weren't Dimitri's eyes, and I no longer knew if the desire was for me or for my blood. I slapped his hand away and pushed him off of me, getting up off the bed and into an attacking position; I had my stake in my right hand. This was what I'd been waiting for; this is my chance to save him.

I lunged at him, but he was too fast, backhanding me across the back of my head. I spun around just in time to see his attack, I used my forearms to block the blows, and when I had the chance I kicked him in the stomach, he backed away from me bending over, I kicked him in the face, blood poured out from his nose, probably broken. I went to place another kick to his head but he grabbed my ankle, twisting it, causing me to scream out in pain, a fist to my face shut me up, but he hit me again, still holding onto my ankle. I could taste the blood in my mouth and spat it in his face, he licked it and said, "I don't remember you tasting this good." I used all my strength to free my ankle, but the force caused me to lose my balance and I ended up on the floor, with him on top of me.

"Rose, I wasn't really thinking about doing this, but if it's what you want we can do this first", and with that he planted a kiss on my lips. It wasn't a sweet kiss, it was hard and probing, I could tell he was licking up my blood, tasting me whilst he moved his mouth over mine. I struggled under him, trying to get free. I managed to wriggle my right hand free, I dropped my stake and landed a punch on the side of his head, he jerked with the movement and I took that as my change to roll him. I was now on top, legs around his chest holding him in position; I landed a few punches before he grabbed my wrists and rolled me, leaving him on top again. He was too strong, he pinned my arms down and leaned in for another kiss, this time he was the one who tasted of blood. He softly caressed my wrists as his mouth moved over mine, my body kept saying yes, but my mind no. My body recognised Dimitri, the smell of him, his soft lips massaging mine, the strong hands on my wrists, the long, lean length of his body against mine, it felt right, but my mind was screaming at me, telling me that this isn't Dimitri, it's a monster that must be stopped.

By the time my mind won, he had my hands held in one of his, he'd ripped my shirt and was now caressing my left breast as his lips made their way down my neck. I used his distraction to wrap my legs around his waist and roll him again. I punched him in his already broken nose; I dragged myself off of him, crawling towards my stake. I finally reached it and clasped it in my hand. I turned to find Dimitri looming over me; I sung my legs around and kicked his feet out from under him. He landed with a heavy thud. I was quickly on top of him, straddling his waist, left hand holding down his right. He struggled; it was only a matter of him before he overpowered me, so I had to do this quickly. I grasped my stake tighter in my right hand and thrust it down towards his chest.

I stopped my movement with the tip of the stake just penetrating the skin, a slow pooling of blood soaking into his shirt. He whispered my name, "Roza." I knew that he had stopped struggling as I drew my hand up to thrust my stake into his heart, that's why I'd stopped. He said my name again, "Roza." Tears started pouring down my cheeks, dripping onto his shirt. How can I do this when he says my name like that?

"Roza, you must do this, please, for me. Save me." My breathing grew heavier, my body shaking with the heavy sobs escaping my mouth.

"Roza... I love you."

"I...I love you too." And with those words I plunged my stake into his heart, killing my heart, my love, my life.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I collapsed on top of him and cried my heart out as my bloody stake rolled away from my shaking hand. I hugged his lifeless body, kissing his cold lips, wishing for life to return to him before my anger had me banging my fists against his chest, screaming at him for leaving me. I repeated this until my body was so full of grief and exhaustion that I no longer had the strength, either physically or mentally. I lay on top of him, resting my head on his chest and closed my eyes and my mind while tears rolled down my cheeks, soaking into his bloodied shirt.

I don't know how long I lay there before the cabin door burst open and I looked towards the door, it was hard to see, my eyes so blurry from tears, but I would never mistake that voice,

"O...M...G...is he?" I just dropped my gaze back to Dimitri and overwhelmed by grief, I started crying again. I guess that was answer enough, as the next thing I felt was the warmth of magic, not just any magic, Lissa's magic. When the warmth fell away I lifted my head to look at Dimitri's face. It was so pale, so still, so cold.

"Dimitri." I whispered, running my hands across his cheeks before repeating myself, "Dimitri."

There was no movement. I didn't understand, this was Lissa's magic, it worked on me why not him. My tears spilled faster and I kissed his lifeless lips, whispering between breaths, "Dimitri...You...can't...leave...me" and with that last word, strong arms wrapped around my body, pulling me closer to the warm lips kissing mine. I kissed him back, overwhelmed by joy. But I had to pull away to make sure that this was real and not just my imagination trying to override my grief. I looked into those gorgeous, deep brown eyes and knew that this was real, that this was really my Dimitri.

Tears started up again, but these were tears of joy not grief. He wiped them away with his thumb.

"Roza...I..." he began to say, but I placed a finger on his lips, silencing him and hugged him closer. We sat in silence, embracing each other for a while until I remembered Lissa. She was collapsed on the floor by us; I hadn't even noticed she was there, I guess I was so caught up in the moment, in the relief that he was alive, that I forgot she was here, and that she saved him. I turned to look at her, crawled out of Dimitri's lap and hugged her with as much love as I could.

"Liss...how can I..." I stopped myself and looked at her, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired; it takes a lot out of me that's all."

"Ok, well I think we better get you to the clinic, you don't look too good."

"Either do you two."

"We'll survive."

I continued to hug her until a deep voice behind me said, "May I?" I pulled myself away from Lissa and Dimitri bowed to her,

"Princess, I will forever be indebted to you for saving my life, and bringing me back to my Roza." And with that he hugged her.

Dimitri handed me his jacket and stripped off his blood stained shirt, a small gasp escaped my lips; I had forgotten how gorgeous his body was. It wouldn't look good, him walking around covered in blood and me in a ripped shirt exposing my chest, so I guess it was better him half naked.

Before we left the cabin Dimitri told us that the Strigoi were planning another attack on the Academy and that he, as ashamed as he was to admit it, he was sent to either kill me or change me. I guess he failed. We didn't know how to explain what had happened, I guess the people who know about Lissa's magic can know the truth, as for everyone else; we'll worry about that later.

It was almost dawn, hopefully most the students would be back in their dorms so we could avoid drawing too much attention to ourselves, although that seemed almost impossible; the supposedly Strigoi or dead Dimitri was carrying Lissa in his arms with me leading the way in his leather duster. I was thinking how I wished I was Lissa right now; somehow I don't think she's enjoying being in his arms as much as I would.

And as I thought we drew attention to ourselves. All the Moroi and Novices stopped to stare as three guardians, including Stan, came running at us. I quickly yelled for them to stop, they did, right in our faces, taking up attacking positions.

"Rose, what is this?"

"I don't have time to explain, we must get Lissa to the clinic and Dimitri and I must speak with Kirova and Alberta, NOW!" I said that last bit forcefully, hoping that they'd get the message.

Stan instructed the other two Guardians to take Lissa to the clinic and he would escort us to the headmistress's office. I gave Liss a quick kiss on the forehead and told her I'd see her soon. With that we parted ways.

**You guys didn't actually think that I'd kill Dimitri did you? I'm gonna cry if he gets killed for real, in Blood Promise! **

**And sorry this wasn't a very long chapter, I don't really know where I'm taking the story from here, so instead of making it really crappy I thought I'd sleep on in and hopefully I'll come up with something or one of you guys might have a suggestion. I dunno. Well thanks again for reading my story, until next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys,**

**I've been really busy, and I will be busy for the next few weeks so sorry for the slow updating. This chapter sucks, well I think so anyway, I haven't really had time to think about it so inspiration was low. But I may re-write it later, we'll see.**

**Thanks **

Chapter 11

On the way to Kirova's office I told Dimitri the short and sweet version of everything that had happened, starting from me withdrawing from the Academy, up til the cabin. He showed a neutral face, even though I knew he didn't like some of it.

When we got to Kirova's officer, she and Alberta were already waiting for us. We entered, not sure what to do as both Kirova and Alberta were standing, we decided to stand as well. We stood in silence for a while, no one really sure what to do or say, but someone had to say something and that was Kirova, "Guardian Belikov, do you care to explain to us how you came to be standing here? You were believed to be dead, or worse, Strigoi."

"I was turned Strigoi, but as you can see I am no longer." Kirova and Alberta looked at him expectantly, but he said no more. It was Alberta who spoke next, "Do you care to explain?"

"That would be up to Rose, it is her story to tell as much, if not more, than mine."

They both looked at me puzzled, before Kirova said, "I don't understand."

"Then you don't know where Rose has been for the last few weeks? It is my understanding that she withdrew from school, so where did you think she went?"

Both Alberta and Kirova looked at him sheepishly, "She is 18, a legal adult, we no longer have any authority over her, and she did not wish us to know."

"As I said it is up to Rose." At that the door flew open and my mother came rushing in looking from me to Dimitri.

"So it's true, but how is this possible?"

"Guardian Hathaway, so good of you to join us, we were just about to find out the answer to that very question. Rose please proceeds."

I looked at all the women taking in there expressions of confusion and anticipation, then settled my gaze on Dimitri, "Should I tell them everything?"

"I have no objections, it will come out soon enough, but I am happy with whatever you decide."

I thought about that for a moment before I started my story.

"Dimitri and I made a promise to each other, although a silent promise I knew that it was what we would both want. The promise was that id either of us was turned Strigoi that the other would kill them. When Dimitri was turned I took it upon myself to uphold this promise, and that's where I've been, tracking him down. You know about the rest, the other attacks and then my return here. Earlier today I was out at one of the old Guardian cabins in the woods when Dimitri came in. I...I..." I stuttered my words not able to say it out loud.

"It's ok Rose, you can say it."

"I killed him."

"Then shouldn't he be dead?"

"Well that's the thing, after I killed him Lissa found us and she, well she saved him, like she did me."

They all looked at Dimitri, stunned. We stood in silence once more, minutes on end until Alberta asked, "So he's a Damphir again? He's fine?"

"I think so, I mean he should get checked out at the hospital, but I think he's fine." I looked at each of them as they absorbed what I said before saying, "There is more to the story." I took a deep breath and reached out for Dimitri's hand, lacing my fingers through his for support.

"Rose you can't be serious." My mother yelled.

"I don't want to hide anymore. I've been through enough, we've been through enough. I couldn't bear to go through something like this again, alone. I don't care what the consequences are, I want everyone to know." My mother just glared at me with a look that said I was a child and didn't know what I was doing, but since she didn't object again I continued.

"As you may know Dimitri and I are very close, he has been a great mentor, a great friend, and well...I love him." I said the last part so quickly that I wasn't sure they heard me, but since they were so quiet and motionless, except my mother who was red with fury, I guess they heard me. Dimitri spoke, breaking their trance, "And I love her, with all my heart and soul."

Alberta came out of shock enough to ask, "How long?"

Dimitri answered for us, "The attraction was instantaneous, but we had withheld our feelings until recently."

It was my mother who reacted, "You mean..."

We both just nodded before Dimitri added, "Only once Guardian Hathaway."

"For now" I said as I pulled his head towards mine and embraced him in a kiss.

Everyone was too stunned to do or say anything.


	12. Chapter 12

**You guys are lucky I had a quiet day at work yesterday so I had time to write this. A few of you are asking about Adrian, and I will get to him soon, I promise, maybe even the next chapter, I don't even know what that is yet so anything's possible.**

**Thanks to all you lovely people who read this, who review and add this to their alerts and favourite story lists!! I'm glad you are enjoying it!**

Chapter 12

Dimitri and I were asked to wait outside while they conversed about a course of action to take with us. Dimitri sat down on the coach, pulling me with him. He tucked me under his arm and kissed me on the forehead, "It'll be ok Rose. Don't worry"

"How can you be so calm, what if they fire you, what if they send you away, what if they send me away, I can't be separated from you again."

"Oh Roza, I don't think they can fire me since I was assumed dead and no longer a Guardian, and they can't fire you since you aren't a Guardian nor a student, henceforth they no longer have any say over us, neither of us are tied to the Academy unless we want to be. So even if they do kick either of us out, we will still be together."

"Damn."

"What?"

"You're just too good. Good at everything! Your intelligent, one of the best Guardians around, the most badass Guardian I know, you're a God, not to mention your killer looks that can melt a girl by just looking at her. How did I ever manage to make you mine?"

"Your intelligent, the best novice around, soon to be one of the greatest Guardians ever; you have a heart of gold, you care for those around you and wish no harm to come to them, you stop at nothing to protect them, to keep them safe; not to mention your killer looks that can melt a man by just looking at him. You make my knees weak whenever you smile; you make my pulse race at the sight of you, every touch, and every kiss. I love you and knowing you love me makes me love you even more."

"WOW! Your speech was much better."

"Oh Roza." He pulled me onto his lap and kissed me long and hard, I parted my lips and felt him inside me, tasting me. One hand entwining my hair, the other sliding around my lower back to bring me closer.

"Hmmhmm." We both pulled apart and looked towards the voice, standing there was my mother,

"Could you keep that to a minimum whilst in public areas?"

Dimitri smirked out an apology, "I apologize Guardian Hathaway, it was careless of us."

I just blushed, not wanting to look at her, not wanting to see her expression.

"We are ready to see you now if you can manage to pull yourselves away from each other for few minutes."

We got up and re-entered Kirova's office. This time they were seated, so we sat down as well. It was Kirova who spoke, "We are at a loss to know what to do in this situation as it is not something that has happened before, any of it. Although Rose was only 17 at the time that you...consummated your relationship, we understand that you, both of you, went to great lengths to distance yourselves romantically from each other. We don't condone what has happened, but under the circumstances we are willing to accept you as a couple as long you keep it private until Rose graduates. That is if Rose still wants to graduate and become a Guardian and if you are willing to continue your Guardian duties as before."

"So you are ok with Rose and I being together?"

It was Alberta who replied, "We understand that both of you have been through many hardships and that has helped form a close bond between you, but we also understand what a waste it would be to lose one of our strongest Guardians and our greatest Novice, so we are willing to allow you to continue your relationship in private as long as it doesn't impede on your duties."

"Lissa knows." I said.

"We will speak with her in regards to this situation."

"Um... Mum... you've been awfully quiet; do you have anything to share?"

"Do I have anything to share? If I had had it my way I would have beaten you both senseless and told you that you can't possibly continue this charade, but seeing you together it's hard not to see that you care for each other, and admittedly he is a good man, I know that he will treat you right."

I didn't really know what to say to that other than, "Thanks mum." She nodded her acknowledgement.

"Well now that everything is settled, I think Guardian Belikov that you should proceed to the hospital wing and get checked out. If all is well then tomorrow you and Alberta can explain to the other Guardians about your miraculous return, excluding your relationship with Rose of course. And you Rose are to return to your classes tomorrow, you have only missed a few weeks so I don't believe that you will be too far behind. You will both continue on as before. And Guardian Hathaway a word before you go."

We said our thanks before heading to the hospital. Dimitri admitted himself for a check up with Doctor Olendzki whilst I went to check on Lissa.

"Hey Liss, how's it going?"

"I'm fine, but Olendzki wants to keep me in overnight so I can get a full nights rest." I knew that Olendzki just didn't want her getting depressed and cutting herself again, and Liss knew that too but wouldn't admit it.

"How did the meeting go? They're not kicking you out or anything are they?"

"No Liss, I'm staying, I'm gonna graduate so I can be your Guardian and Dimitri is staying too, they were actually weirdly calm about the whole situation."

"Ahhhh. I'm so excited; everything will be exactly as I planned." She hugged me and I hugged her back, not wanting to ruin her high by telling her that Dimitri wasn't going to be her Guardian, well in truth I didn't know if that plan was still in effect, but I could only hope.

I stayed and talked with her for awhile, we had a lot to catch up on as we hadn't spoken to each other for about a month, I told her everything that happened to me while we weren't talking and she reciprocated. After about two hours Doctor Olendzki came in and told me I had to leave and let Lissa rest and that Dimitri was waiting for me. I hugged her goodbye and met Dimitri in the hallway when my stomach started rumbling, I smiled at him and said, "You just can't escape the essentials." He laughed and we headed to the Guardians Kitchen, I had found out that a chef made their meals and they just had to reheat them or they could make their own, as their schedules had them eating at all hours.

The kitchen was empty when we arrived so Dimitri decided to play chef. He lifted me up and sat me on the bench. I wrapped myself around him, holding our bodies together, "A kiss for the chef?" He asked. I complied, before my stomach rumbled again causing us both to pull away laughing. "I think we better save this for later."

"Well if the chef is as good as he thinks he is then by all means there will be a lot more later." I gave him my man eating smile.

"Oh how you torment me." He gave me one more quick kiss before turning around and gathering ingredients. He cooked us spaghetti bolognaise, it's more than I knew how to cook, I was amazed. "Trust you to know how to cook; is there anything you can't do?" I said.

"It's just pasta Rose, nothing too complicated. And I did grow up in a house filled with girls, some things rub off."

I quickly scoffed down my meal, I didn't realise how hungry I was until my hunger still wasn't satisfied until I was almost finished my second serving.

"God Rose, you'd think you hadn't eaten in days, you eat like a guy."

"Well I can't help it if I have an overactive appetite." I stuck my tongue out and threw the remnants of my dinner at him.

"Oh no you did not!" He picked up his bowl and poured it all over my head, slowly sliding down my body. I realised that it was going all over his Duster so I took it off, "I don't want to ruin it."

He just looked at me, an all male look, "No we don't want to ruin it." I had forgotten that I was only wearing a bra under the Duster. He pushed me back so I was lying on the bench and started licking the sauce off me, starting at my stomach. A small gasp escaped me as he made his way over my breasts using only his lips and tongue; his hands were holding my arms above my head. When he couldn't reach any further up, he sat me up and continued his journey, along my jaw, my cheek and eventually my lips. He ran one hand over my bare back and the back of my head with the other. I ran my hands all over his bare chest and back, when I started for things lower he drew his lips away from mine and said, "I don't think the Guardian kitchen is an appropriate place."

I pouted my lips at him and then I had a thought, "Well what about a shower?"

"God I love the way you think." With that he quickly packed the dishwasher and wiped down the bench.

He took my hand and we ran out, luckily the students would be in their dorms now so the only people who might see us are the Guardians, but we took our chances. We didn't see anyone as we entered his room. _**(I can't remember if the Guardians had their own bathrooms or communal, but I'm giving Dimitri his own) **_

We somehow managed to make it to the bathroom without removing our hands or lips from each other. He turned on the shower letting the water warm up. He came back to me and I embraced him in another kiss. He ran his hands over my back and unclipped my bra, I moved away slightly so it could fall over my arms. I ran my hands over his waist and finally undid his pants, he wiggled out of them whilst running his hands over my waist and unzipping my pants, he pulled them down kissing me in places I'd never been kissed. Once we were both clothes free we got in the shower.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, sorry it has taken forever and this is really short, I haven't got into my groove yet!! Any suggestions for the story are appreciated as I'm kind of stuck atm!**

Chapter 13

I woke up in an empty bed. I didn't know what time it was, but I was hoping I wasn't late for class. I rolled off the bed and something wrinkled under my weight; a note:

_My sweet Roza,_

_Sorry to have left your side, you were too beautiful to wake! _

_I miss you already, but know that my memories of last night will get me through this day without you by my side._

_Love Dimitri_

_P.S don't forget our afternoon training session!_

How did I ever deserve him? I folded the note and looked around for my clothes. A quick check of the time told me that breakfast was just starting, so that gave me just under an hour. I didn't have any clean clothes to wear so I would have to make a quick dash back to my room to clean up and change before heading to breakfast. If we were going to continue this I would have to keep a stash of clothes here, I'll talk to Dimitri about it. The halls were relatively empty, so I only got a few, "hey's", which I kindly returned.

I made it to breakfast with about 10 minutes to spare. I quickly grabbed all the carb filled food I could and went to join my friends. Lissa was curled up under Christians arm talking to Eddie.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey yourself...so what's the story?" Christian asked venomously.

"What story?"

"I dunno, the one where you mysteriously disappeared for weeks, or the one where you mysteriously returned after disappearing for weeks, or the one where you and Lissa resolved your differences, or maybe the one about Guardian Belikov mysteriously returning to his duties today, clearly not Strigoi, or my personal favourite, the one where you weren't in your room last night!"

"How do you know I wasn't in my room?"

"Adrian went to see you and you weren't there."

"Oh shit...Adrian...How is he? I should really go talk to him!"

"Yes you should, and you should also answer my question."

"Umm...can't talk eating." I really didn't want to have this discussion. They knew the short version of why I left, but I still didn't want to get into it, not right now anyway. And I most certainly didn't want to be the one to spill the beans on Dimitri and I.

It was Eddie who spoke, "It's ok Rose, Kirova told us about what happened, well what she wanted us to know anyway."

"Well how bout you tell me what you know and I'll think about telling you what I know!"

"You drive a hard bargain Hathaway."

With that I was saved by the bell!

**I used to love that show, "saved by the bell", I think I'm showing my age now!!**

**Sorry this is so short, I haven't written in a while and I just can't think right, I've lost my mojo!!**

**I'll try to put up something substantial soon!!**

**thanks**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, big thanks to all of you for reading my story, and for all the reviews, I appreciate it. This is just a little Adrian and Rose scene. The story is coming to an end, so that means the Strigoi attack is imminent, I don't really know how its gonna play out yet but I have two endings in my head, a happy and a sad, so I might write them both, let me know what you think.**

Chapter 14

Classes went on as usual. Actually you wouldn't have known that I'd left, everyone treated me the same and I wasn't behind, well except for some of the theory, but I was still number one in my combat classes which was nothing unusual.

As the day went on I thought about Adrian, I hadn't seen him since I got back, which was probably rude on my behalf after everything he did for me, but I just didn't know what to tell, all I knew I had to talk to him. When lunch came around I grabbed a handful of snacks to eat on my way to his room. Since I hadn't seen him since I got back I could only assume that he'd locked himself away.

I knocked on the door but there was no answer. I knocked again, this time I heard a noise like something falling over then the padding of feet.

"Who is it?" he growled

"Um...It's Rose." The sound of feet stopped and I waited, a few minutes passed and there was still no sound from the other side of the door.

"Um...Adrian can I come in?" Silence ensued again for a few more minutes before the sound of feet started up again. The door clicked open and Adrian ushered me in. He was wearing long black silk robe over his long black silk pyjama pants, leaving his chest exposed showing off the slight definition of a six pack. I looked up to his face, he had slight bags under his eyes form sleepless nights and too much alcohol, which is a lot considering it was Adrian. His hair was scruffy and he looked like he'd just gotten out of bed, which he probably had.

I walked around the living area, buying my time, trying to figure out what to say. He just stared at me whilst he slumped himself over the couch in a rather provocative way.

"What can I possibly do for you little Damphir?" He said in an exasperated tone.

"Well I just wanted to...well I wanted to talk to you about...you know...what I said before I left." Why was I suddenly a stammering idiot?

"What is there to say? You got what you wanted, whilst I had my heart ripped out and burned whilst I watched!" He spat out at me.

"Adrian I..." I didn't really know what to say to make this better, just that I should tell him the truth,

"I know that words cannot repair the damage that I have done, but I am sorry, from the bottom of my heart I am sorry. I am sorry that I led you on, led you to believe that you had a chance, I am sorry that I used your feelings for me for my own personal gain and I am sorry that... I am sorry that I don't love you like you do me, I am sorry that we can't be together." I took a deep breath as a tear trickled down my cheek and continued,

"I never meant to hurt you or do any of those things, but when I left here I didn't plan on returning. Whether I succeeded or not I was never coming back. Dimitri is my world and I can't live without him, if I had succeeded well I would have joined him."

"YOU WHAT? WERE GOING TO KILL YOURSELF?" He screamed at me, I just nodded.

"Rose..." He sighed shaking his head not looking at me, neither of us saying anything.

"Look Adrian, I know that you probably hate me, and you have every right, but I do care about you, not the way you want, but I do care, and I would rather have you in my life hating me than not at all." He didn't move, didn't say anything. When the awkward silence peaked I thought it was time to leave so I headed for the door.

"Rose." As I turned around he was right in front of me pulling me into a strong embrace and kissed my forehead.

"A life without you in not life at all, I love you and I know that we will never be together, but I will always be here for you, so no more secrets ok? I can't bear to thought of losing you, especially at your own hand." He hugged me tighter before promising to see me later. With that I left.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, sorry again for taking so long updating, but here it is. It's almost the end. I know it's a bit abrupt but I want it finished before BP comes out, and I don't want to drag it on for the sake of it, so only one or two more chapters to go! But I will probably have alternate endings, possibly 3! **

**1) Happy ending**

**2) Sad ending**

**3) Romeo and Juliet ending**

**I've already thought of them and I can't choose so I'll probably do them all! Which one would you like first? **

**Thanks to everyone for reading and commenting and well you know the rest.**

**Oh and this is a little heated at the beginning, but I tried to keep it as PG as I could, it's not much worse than the kitchen scene. **

Chapter 15

The week passed without incident and it was now my Friday afternoon practice.

"Hey comrade, getting a bit slow in your old age?" I teased, after pinning him for the fourth time.

"Never"

And we started sparring again, this time he annihilated me. Pinning my arms over my head and straddling my waist he leaned into my ear and whispered, "Maybe I just like you on top!"

With that I rolled him, so I was now the one pinning him, "you mean like this?" I asked seductively

"Yes" he lifted his head up to kiss me but I pulled away,

"Ahahah...I'm on top, I'm in charge" he wrapped his legs around my waist and rolled us again,

"Not anymore" and he crushed his lips to mine. We stayed like that, making out for awhile before finally getting back onto my training session.

I woke up Saturday morning, wrapped tightly against his chest, his even heavy breathing indicating he was still asleep. I rolled over to face him; I lay there content in his arms, watching him sleep. GOD he was GORGEOUS.

Nature eventually came calling and I needed to get out of his warm embrace. I tried to wriggle out from under his arm, but he just tightened his grip, pulling me closer to him. I decided to slowly trace the definition of his muscles, his arms, slowly down his chest. I played around the hem of his boxers before finally plunging in. I traced down his thigh as far as I could reach before stroking back up, grazing my hand over his length. I felt his body tighten then release as a moan escaped his lips. I knew he was awake, but playing with me. I began to lay soft kisses on his chest as I played around his dick. After a few minutes he finally spoke, "GOD women stop playing with me" so I grabbed his cock tight, and began stroking him.

"Is that better?"

"Yes...Oh God yes...Oh god I love you..." he muttered before bringing his lips to mine. I could feel him getting close so I quickly let go of him and ran into the bathroom. "WTF?" he yelled

"Nature calls" I replied smugly

When I returned he was still lying there, but not as hard as before.

"Well this just won't do!" I exclaimed, he just looked at me a little confused. I slowly and seductively walked over to the bed, peeling off my clothes as I went, his eyes roaming my body, watching every move. He was most certainly hard now. As I got to the bed, he pulled me down on top of him, embracing my lips and running his hands all over my body...

...I looked at the clock; it read 11:48 "holy shit!" I exclaimed as I jumped out of Dimitri's embrace, running around the room, trying to find some clothes.

"What is it?"

"I'm supposed to meet Lissa and the guys at 12! Argh!"

Dimitri got out of bed and ushered my protesting body into the bathroom, "You get cleaned up, and I'll find you some clothes."

With that he pecked me on the lips and closed the door.

I emerged from his room half an hour later in a pair of my jeans and one of his hoodies, with my hair in a messy ponytail. I quickly kissed him goodbye, telling him I'd see him later and ran to the cafeteria.

I found Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Adrian all sitting around eating lunch. I went and grabbed some food before heading over to them.

"Late as usual!" Christian exclaimed as Lissa eyed me curiously.

"Sorry, I uh was busy"

"We know!" they all chimed together, I just stuffed my face with food, not looking at their enquiring gazes.

"You've got quite an appetite today miss Hathaway; get a good a work out this morning?" Christian smirked at me, I just flushed bright red, and they all laughed.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked

"Well I was hoping we could have a picnic down at the lake" Lissa chimed,

"Yeah, whatever, sounds cool?"

I really didn't want to go to the lake, the lake that was right next to the cabin, OUR cabin. Lissa picked up on my not so enthusiastic mood, but by the look on her face she didn't know why.

After finishing lunch, we packed up supplies for our afternoon and headed off. As we approached the lake Lissa saw me glancing at the cabin, then it finally clicked and she came and hugged me, "I'm sorry, I totally forgot it was here"

"It's ok, I guess all the memories I have are good!" She squeezed me tighter once more before letting me go so we could set up.

We spent the afternoon just hanging out, listening to music and whatnot. Lissa and Christian were making out half the time so Eddie and I sparred with Adrian as referee. It was starting to get cool as the sun was setting, we were all huddled together when it hit me, and I doubled over grasping my stomach, before realising what was happening. I looked up at Eddie, concern flashing across his face,

"You must take them and run, find one of the Guardians and tell them.." damn it what was that word, the one Dimitri told me last time..."Buria, tell them Buria...Go...Hurry...they're here!" I yelled at him recognition suddenly crossing his face,

"You won't be able to hold them off, I can help"

"You can help by keeping them safe" I said pointing to our Moroi friends, "Now hurry, you must alert everyone!"

I saw the uncertainty in his eyes, the desperation to stay and fight, but he followed my orders and I was soon standing by the lake all alone. No sooner had I pulled out my stake, then the first Strigoi was upon me. After killing six or so, they started to cluster around me, attacking me in numbers; I knew I wouldn't last, so I retreated in order to find some way to gain the upper hand. As I was running through the woods, back towards the school, I saw him, the blonde Strigoi, the one who planned this attack, the one who wanted Lissa. I ran towards him, but he saw me first, "Ah my dear Rose, how good to see you!"

"Shut up ass hole"

"Ooh Feisty...So where is our dearest Vasilissa this fine evening?"

"Stay away from her." I gripped my stake tighter and was ready to attack when I saw movement to my left and was attacked by two Strigoi.

"Well my dear Rose, if you are here who is protecting her?" And with that he ran off.

"SHIT" I mentally cursed myself. I quickly took care of these three Strigoi and followed the blonde ones trail. As I entered back onto the main school grounds I could see the numerous attacks taking place all over the grounds. Fortunately we still had extra Guardians on duty, but by the looks of it we had taken a few casualties, I just hoped Dimitri wasn't one of them. As I looked over the carnage I fell into Lissa's mind,

_Eddie was fighting off two Strigoi as Lissa leaned over Christian's unmoving body on the ground. He wasn't dead but he wasn't moving. _

I saw were they were and took off.


	16. Chapter 16 Alternate Ending 1

**Hey, thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews, I really appreciate it! I know this all seems a bit abrupt but I don't know what else to write so I'm winding it up, and I don't think it's not too bad!!**

**So here is the first ending! Enjoy!**

Chapter 16 (Alternate ending 1)

As I neared there location, I slowed down to take in the situation and be alert for a stealthy attack. I saw Eddie fighting with the Blonde Strigoi, his face was bloody, his left eye was closed from being so swollen, his left arm was dangling awkwardly and he was limping. I snuck around to attack the Strigoi from behind; but he heard me. He knocked out Eddie and grabbed Lissa all in a matter of seconds. Lissa let out a shriek before starting to whimper.

"Well my Rose I see that you found me. I must say I'm quite surprised, I didn't think that you would make it past all my people."

"Sorry to disappoint."

"Oh it's no disappointment; it just means that I get to finish you myself, although I haven't quite decided who should go first, you or Lissa."

"You're not going to touch her!"

"I think I already am!" I just wanted to smack that smart ass mouth off his face, but he was using Lissa as a shield. I slowly started to circle them looking for any sign of weakness, and checking on my friends as I went. They were both alive, but unconscious. The Strigoi was injured on the right side, the side holding Lissa, keeping his stronger side free for either attacking or defending. I stopped circling and thought about what I was going to do when I saw Dimitri coming up behind the blonde Strigoi, I needed to relay to him what I knew, but I couldn't think of any way to do that without giving him away. I glared at Dimitri, wriggling my right hand in a nervous gesture, hoping that he understood what I was trying to convey and that I wouldn't give us away. He froze, nodded his head and continues his attack. He crouched down low and crab walked up to the back of the Blonde Strigoi. I looked back at the Strigoi, he squinted his eyes at me before throwing Lissa to the side and turning around grabbing at air, a confused look crossed his face as Dimitri rammed his stake into his heart. The Strigoi's lifeless body fell to the ground.

I ran over to check on Lissa, she was a little shaken and bruised but no real injuries. I then went to help Dimitri with Eddie's unconscious body as Lissa went over to Christian.

"He's in a bad way. He needs medical attention or..." Dimitri glanced over at Lissa, who was talking to a now conscious Christian.

"Liss, I'm sorry to break up your little reunion, but we've got problems here." She immediately helped Christian up and ran over to us.

"OMG, he's hurt" She stroked his forehead, before I felt the usual rush of warmth as she used her magic.

When Eddie was able to walk again we decided to make our way to the infirmary. Dimitri took lead as I watched our backs. We encountered little resistance, until we were just a hundred metres away from the infirmary when I was suddenly jumped from behind. I fell to the ground as the Strigoi landed on top of me. I looked behind me to see my group of friends; I yelled out, "Keep them safe, I'll be fine!" With that they took off. I focused my energy back on the attacking Strigoi. I managed to roll him, so I was on top, smashing my fists into his face; I'd lost my stake when I fell. He managed to sucker punk me in the kidneys, causing me to lose focus just for a second, long enough for him to roll us again. He was so strong, I tried with all my might to wriggle free, but he had my arms pinned at my sides as he leaned down to my neck. A tear trickled down my cheek as I felt the brush of fangs against my neck, "mmh I'm going to enjoy this". I felt his jaw extend, feeling the press of his fangs as they pierced my skin, the slow trickle of blood rolling down my neck, as he drained the life out of me. I was writhing in pain under his grasp; I could feel him smile against my neck, my vision began to blur and I grew week, my struggles slowly ceasing. I felt a heavy weight on my chest before a vision of Dimitri floated across my mind, and then everything went black.

I opened my eyes to a blinding light, blurring my vision, making me squint my eyes til they were almost closed. I wonder if this is heaven, I mean they should definitely turn down the lighting; do they want to blind me or something? Although I couldn't be in heaven, I thought I was going to hell. Although maybe I'm in purgatory; maybe they both want me and are fighting it out so that only the strongest side will get me. Yeah I like the sound of that. I closed my eyes before being taken by darkness again.

I opened my eyes and was blinded again by the light. Geez how long does a fight take between heaven and hell? That's when a dark shadow crossed over my vision, enabling me to open my eyes, maybe I was in heaven.

"You're not in heaven." A deep familiar voice said. Oh shit did I say that out loud...how embarrassing. My vision finally adjusted and I was able to see who spoke. A gasp escaped my lips, "Are you sure?"

"Well if this is heaven then I never want to leave!" With that he crushed his lips to mine. I wrapped my hands around his neck, entwining my hand in his hair, pulling him closer to me.

We eventually pulled apart, "Oh my Roza, I thought that I had lost you, it was pure torture"

"You'll never lose me Comrade. I love you."

"Love you too." He quickly pecked me on the lips before Lissa barged through the door.

"OMG she lives. Don't you ever do that to me again, I was worried sick, and I almost had a heart attack when Dimitri brought you in."

I just rolled my eyes, "Don't you roll your eyes at me woman, I may be able to cure a lot of things, but apparently blood loss isn't one of them. You've been out for nearly a week and there was nothing I could do to help." A tear escaped her eyes, I just reached my hand out and pulled her into a big hug and whispered in her ear, "It'll takes more than a little blood loss for you to get rid of me." With that we both chuckled.

"So how are the guys?"

"They're fine; I was able to heal them."

"And Adrian, I don't remember seeing him with you guys?"

"Well umm...Adrian is fine, physically, but he totally flipped out when he saw what happened to you, knowing that he was defenceless cowering in the infirmary, so he rushed off to the royal court to try and persuade the Queen to allow Moroi to fight, and not just with magic. So now there is a huge debate going on at the court, but from what I hear Adrian's side is winning!"

"WOW...I caused all that?"

"You caused more than you'll ever realise" Dimitri said in a deep husky voice, bending down on one knee, taking my right hand in his,

"My Roza, you are my world, my everything, and when I thought I'd lost you I realised there were so many things that we'd yet to share, and never would..." OMG he's proposing,

"...I want to be able to call you my own, to wake up with you in my arms, to whisper sweet nothings in your ear, to care for you when your sick and brighten your day when your down. I love you and I want the world to know, so Rosemarie Hathaway, will you do me the honour of being my wife?" A tear trickled down my cheek, "YES" I grabbed his head and crushed his lips to mine, "YES...YES...YES" I yelled between smooches. I've never been so happy in my entire life, I know that there will be struggles, my age, his job, our both being Guardians...OMG what will my mum say?

**Ok guys, so that's the first of my endings, the happy one, I hope you liked it! I know I didn't go into what happened with everyone else, but this story was about Rose and Dimitri, but you can assume that they all lived happily ever after! **

**I've started on the alternate ending number 2, but I might leave it at that!**

**Thanks**


	17. Chapter 17 Alternate Ending 2

Chapter 17 (Alternate Ending 2)

As I neared there location, I slowed down to take in the situation and be alert for a stealthy attack. I saw Eddie fighting with the Blonde Strigoi, his face was bloody, his left eye was closed from being so swollen, his left arm was dangling awkwardly and he was limping. I snuck around to attack the Strigoi from behind; but he heard me. He knocked out Eddie and grabbed Lissa all in a matter of seconds. Lissa let out a shriek before starting to whimper.

"Well my Rose I see that you found me. I must say I'm quite surprised, I didn't think that you would make it past all my people."

"Sorry to disappoint."

"Oh it's no disappointment; it just means that I get to finish you myself, although I haven't quite decided who should go first, you or Lissa."

"You're not going to touch her!"

"I think I already am!" I just wanted to smack that smart ass mouth off his face, but he was using Lissa as a shield. I slowly started to circle them looking for any sign of weakness, and checking on my friends as I went. Eddie's body was sprawled across the ground in an odd angle, a trickled off blood pooling from his mouth, I felt for a pulse, but knew that there was no hope my friend was alive; I felt the tears building in my eyes, but I choked them back. I moved over to Christian, he was unconscious and his pulse was faint, he needed help soon or he may not survive

The Strigoi was injured on the right side, the side holding Lissa, keeping his stronger side free for either attacking or defending. I stopped circling and thought about what I was going to do when I saw Dimitri coming up behind the blonde Strigoi, I needed to relay to him what I knew, but I couldn't think of any way to do that without giving him away. I glared at Dimitri, wriggling my right hand in a nervous gesture, hoping that he understood what I was trying to convey and that I wouldn't give us away. He froze, nodded his head and changed his plan of attack. He crouched down low and crab walked up to the back of the Blonde Strigoi. I looked back at the Blonde Strigoi, he squinted his eyes at me before throwing Lissa to the side with a sickening crack and turning around grabbing at air, a confused look crossed his face as Dimitri moved to ram his stake into his heart, but the Strigoi was too fast and kicked Dimitri in the face, blood gushing everywhere, probably a broken nose. Dimitri stumbled back and the Blonde Strigoi kicked him again, but Dimitri grabbed his ankle and twisted, breaking it. The Strigoi fell to the ground. They began wrestling, I couldn't find an in so I went to check on Lissa. She was unconscious, so I felt for a pulse, but I couldn't find one, her skin was so cold. I tried to find her pulse again, there was nothing. I began CPR, "come on Liss, you can't leave me...Breath GOD DAMN IT!!" tears streaked down my face. I continued compressions until someone cleared their throat behind me. I turned to find the Blonde Strigoi with Dimitri in a headlock looking groggy. A sharp pain pressed against my chest, as my vision blurred with tears.

"Let him go...you succeeded...she's dead...just let him go" I sobbed.

"Ah sweet Rose, I am not done. You see Dimitri here left his kinsmen to find you, for that he must die!"

Anger and anguish coursed through my body at the loss of my friends by this things hand. I grabbed my stake tight and charged at them, that's when Dimitri drove his stake into the Strigoi's heart as the Strigoi ripped out Dimitri's throat. They collapsed together.

I stopped running as the image of Dimitri hitting the ground assaulted my senses. As if in slow motion I collapsed to my knees, no longer able to support my body; my fingers growing weak around my stake, slowly releasing it to the forces of gravity. I stared through my teary eyes at the motionless body of my soul mate, my one true love, dumbfounded that anyone could possibly defeat him that this was real, that I had lost everything and everyone that I treasured.

I saw a twitch, then another; my heart began to beat frantically as I began to hope that he was still alive. I ran and fell to my knees besides Dimitri's bloodied body, desperately trying to apply pressure to stop the bleeding, but all that did was cover me with blood. I saw movement in the woods, heading our way. Dimitri reached his hand up and stroked my cheek, looking deep into my eyes, "Roza, my Roza, I love y..." He never got to finish those words as his limp hand fell from my face. The movement from the woods broke into the open revealing half a dozen Strigoi. I looked them each in the eye as the descended upon me; no longer with the will to fight I just buried my face in Dimitri's chest and whispered, "I love you too!"

**Ok guys, that's it! I really hope that you all enjoyed it, it's the first story I've ever written, and I'm pretty happy with it!! Thank you so much to everyone for reading and reviewing and adding me to their fav lists, etc. I really appreciate it, you guys have been awesome!! Now I can't wait for the real Blood Promise to come out!! So mark your diaries for the 25****th**** or 26****th**** of August, depending where you are!! **

**Thanks again, love you all!!**

**Emma **

**P.S. I was going to write a bit at the end about Adrian going to the royal court and pressing for Moroi rights to fight, but I liked the last line of my story and wanted that to be it!! Unless I really feel like writing his speech, and you guys really want it, but I'm happy with my endings!!**

**Thanks again!!**


	18. AUTHORS NOTE

A/N:

OMG IF YOU HAVEN'T READ BLOOD PROMISE, YOU MUST DO IT NOW!!

IT WAS AWESOME AND I DON'T WANT TO GIVE ANYTHING AWAY SO DON'T READ THE REST OF THIS IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW (I DON'T REALLY GIVE MUCH AWAY, BUT JUST IN CASE) ...............................

BUT I THINK I WAS RELATIVELY ON TRACK WITH WHAT HAPPENED AND WHATS GONNA HAPPEN IN BP AND SPIRIT BOUND, IN THE OVERALL SCHEME OF THINGS, LIKE THE MAIN TOPIC! SO I'M PRETTY HAPPY WITH MYSELF!

THERE IS NO MORE TO THIS STORY EITHER, IT IS OFFICIALLY OVER, AND SINCE IT KIND OF COVERED WHERE I THINK SPIRIT BOUND WILL GO, I PROBABLY WON'T WRITE ONE FOR THAT, BUT WE'LL SEE.

THANKS AGAIN TO EVERYONE, MY READERS AND ESPECIALLY RICHELLE MEAD, WHOM WITHOUT THIS STORY WOULD NEVER HAVE EXISTED AND BEEN INSPIRED.


End file.
